


Cross My Heart

by bluejay_unit



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode Coda s05e03, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay_unit/pseuds/bluejay_unit
Summary: There's one factor David didn't mention in their earlier miscommunication about moving in together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	Cross My Heart

Patrick had been acting strange all morning. David thought they’d cleared up the awkwardness from yesterday’s misunderstanding, but evidently not because Patrick kept stealing glances at him. He keeps looking up when David enters the room, like he’s going to say something, and then looking away again.

The fifth time this happens David decides he needs to intervene. He looks up to see Patrick looking away quickly, like he hadn’t just been staring, and the bar of soap he’d just replenished was upside down on the shelf.

“I can hear you thinking from here,” he says.

Patrick startles. He abandons the soaps and joins David at the end of the table. “It’s nothing, it’s just…would you really have wanted to move in with me?” he asks, “I didn’t think you’d be ready for that.”

David makes a face. “I mean, I _do_ live in a motel room with my whole family…”

Patrick’s eyes go wide. “Oh! Oh, yeah, um, that makes sense. I didn’t think, we can talk about that if, of course you’d want to…”

David sees Patrick start to spiral and holds a hand up. “’Kay, I’m gonna stop you there. Let me be clear, it definitely would’ve been worse if you’d only asked me to move in with you out of pity, so let’s not do that.” Patrick nods.

“I know my family’s a, a _whole_ mess,” he says with a complicated hand gesture, and his voice goes soft and confessional, “But I’m fine at the motel. For now. We only crossed paths at infrequent formal events for most of my childhood, so we’re probably still due some time in close quarters. Like, karmically.”

Patrick’s smile grows as he talks, and he steps closer into David’s space. “You would miss them.”

David grimaces. “That’s going a little far…”

Patrick shakes his head, his hands going to David’s shoulders and stroking his soft, black cashmere covered arms. “This may come as a shock, David, but it’s ok if you like your family.”

Patrick’s hands are not enough to still David’s full-body shudder. “If you tell anybody, I will flush your baseball cards down the toilet, I am _not_ kidding.”

Patrick laughs as he crosses his heart with one finger.

“But if I did stay the night at your place sometimes…only in emergencies, when Alexis is being, like, extra annoying…” David starts tentatively, his hands on Patrick’s waist. “How would you feel about that, potentially?”

“Very in favor,” Patrick answers. “In fact, tell Alexis to be more annoying so you’ll have to come over more.”

“Abso _lutely_ not.” David says, hands pinching Patrick’s sides, but a smile forming as he gets close enough to kiss.


End file.
